


Being a Father

by PattRose



Series: Father Series [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is fatherhood treating Russ and how is Milt taking the change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Father

Being a Father  
By PattRose  
Summary: How is fatherhood treating Russ and how is Milt taking the change?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/being%20a%20father_zps5giyj7bu.jpg.html)

The trip to Denver was rather quiet. Zoe cried for her mama many times with Milt and Russ trying to calm her, but Zoe realized that her mama wasn’t coming back and she wasn’t a happy camper. Russ had told Beth that they would be there for the burial. And they were going to make it. Both men had time off from work and they were taking their time. 

“Zoe, what is your favorite thing about your mama that you liked?” Russ asked. 

“When she hugged me and said she loved me. She won’t be able to do that anymore, right?” And the tears started again. 

Russ regretted mentioning what he did. But he wanted to keep Susan’s memory live in Zoe’s mind. “We love you too, Zoe,” Russ reminded her. 

“Milt loves me too?” she asked tearfully. 

Milt turned in his seat and said, “I love you very much, Zoe. We’re going to be a family and families do everything together, including crying. If you feel like crying, then we’ll all cry. We’re going to miss your mama, too. Would you like me to sit in the back seat with you?”

“Yes, I’m lonely.”

Russ pulled over on the interstate and Milt got into the back seat. He got buckled in and Russ took off again. Milt took some books off the floor and started to read to Zoe. She fell asleep quite quickly. Thankfully, they didn’t have that much further to go. 

“Russ, are you certain that her wearing the pink hat and the cream and pink dress will be appropriate for the service we’re going to?” 

“Milt, it’s Susan’s favorite dress, so she’s wearing it. Besides, it’s not written anywhere that you have to wear black. I’m not going to either. I brought Docker’s and a polo shirt. I know you brought a suit, but I don’t feel the need to do that.”

“Actually, I didn’t bring a suit. I’m going casual too. You doing okay with the driving, Russ?”

“I’m fine. We’re almost there. This has been really hard on Zoe. Poor little thing. Milt, would you do me a favor and take some video of her sleeping in her car seat? I just want to have this day in her memory forever.”

Milt got the camera out and took the video. Zoe was so damn sweet looking, especially when she was sleeping. 

Milt got done doing that and asked, “So are you going to get some benefits for her from Susan’s social security?”

“No, I decided that it would be silly. I have insurance, I can give her anything she wants and I’m starting a college fund right away. We can take care of her, not the government, Milt.”

“Okay. Do you need me up front to help you find the hotel?” Milt asked. 

“I think I can handle it, Milt. I’ve got GPS anyhow. It’s telling me where to go. We’re almost there.”

As soon as they arrived, Russ picked Zoe up and carried her into the hotel room. She woke up and said, “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi Zoe. How are you feeling?”

“Hungry. Can I have some candy?” Zoe asked batting her eyelashes at Russ. 

“We’ll all go to lunch instead. Look, Milt is bringing in our luggage, isn’t he a nice man?” Russ teased, setting Zoe down as Milt came through the door. 

Zoe hugged Milt’s leg and answered, “I love you, Milt.”

Milt put the luggage down and lifted Zoe up. “And I love you, Zoe.”

After they all get ready to go, they went down to the restaurant in the hotel and had lunch. While sitting there, Beth came walking up to the table. 

“I can’t believe you’re all here.”

Zoe asked Milt to get her out of her booster chair and rushed into Beth’s arms. Beth held on tight for quite some time.

Milt said, “Sit down and join us. How did you know where to find us?”

“Russ texted me and let me know where you were. The service is tomorrow morning. She was cremated, so we don’t have to go through the entire casket thing with Zoe. That would freak her out.”

“Are there going to be a lot of friends there?” Russ asked, nervously. 

“No, it’s just us and a preacher we know from the hospital. He’s going to say some words about her and that’s that. Really, you needn’t have come all this way for that,” Beth explained. 

Russ wants pictures of you and Zoe for her memory book. We have a wonderful one started. We’ll hope to see you as often as we can,” Milt pointed out. 

“Zoe, honey, how do you like living with your Daddy?”

“I like it, Beth. Daddy and Milt are really nice to me. And we look at pictures of Mama every night before bed. Daddy said he doesn’t want me to forget her.”

Beth smiled at the men and said, “You’re doing a really good job. She seems to be adapting quite well.”

“We have our moments when she wants someone back and us to leave. So it’s going to take time to get to where we need to be,” Russ said. 

Beth smiled at Russ. “How do you like being a father?”

“I love it. I know it’s going to have not so good days, but so far, no complaints.”

“Milt, I want to thank you for accepting her into your little family. You wouldn’t have had to,” Beth mentioned. 

“Beth, if I wouldn’t have gone along with it, there would be no me and Russ. I knew that I had to choose wisely. Besides, I’ve always loved children and they like me. So it works.”

“Daddy, I have to go potty,” Zoe said. 

“Well then let’s go,” Russ answered as he got up and took her hand. 

After they left Beth asked, “Is she doing all right, really?”

“She cries a lot for her mama, but we’re working on that. We’re taking her to a therapist when we get home to help deal with everything. And Russ is still heartbroken, so it’s been really hard on him too. I believe he should see a therapist too, but I give us a month and we’ll be doing just fine.”

“I’m glad to hear this, Milt. Thank you for helping raise that little angel.”

“I feel blessed having her in my life, Beth. And she’s so good for Russ. He’s really mellowed out since she’s been in his life. Everything is going to be just fine.”

Russ and Zoe came back to the table and Russ put her back in her booster seat and she frowned. “These are for babies, Daddy.”

“Milt and Daddy sat in them until last year, so you’ve got a while to go,” Russ teased. 

Russ found out that she was really smart and could get sarcastic humor, easily. “You’re funny, Daddy. Milt would be too big for a booster chair.”

Milt laughed and said, “You’ll notice she didn’t say you didn’t sit in one until last year.”  
Russ stuck his tongue out at Milt making Beth and Zoe laugh. 

*

The service was very nice. They stayed one more day to spend time with Beth and then they left to drive back to Battle Creek. The drive back was pretty quiet. Zoe seemed like she was thinking about something. 

Russ asked, “Zoe, are you all right?”

“Daddy, will you get cancer and leave me too?” She sounded so pitiful, it broke both men’s hearts. 

“Daddy and Milt will go to the doctor twice a year to be sure that we’re okay. Don’t worry about us, honey. We’re going to be around for a long, long while.”

“Good…”

*

Two weeks later, Russ decided it was time to have everyone over to meet Zoe. They all knew about her but no one had met her yet. Russ knew that she would make quite the impression. She already knew how to read a little and was into adding and subtracting single digits. Russ figured she was either just brilliant or Susan worked with her non-stop. 

The gang had asked if they could bring presents and Russ told them if they really wanted to bring something, they could bring books. Zoe loved reading and being read to. 

As everyone came into the house that night the first thing they noticed was a huge picture of Zoe and Sponge Bob. He was Zoe’s favorite, even though Russ and Milt thought it was a silly cartoon, they let her have her favorite. She looked so cute in the picture. And everyone realized how excited they were to meet the real Zoe.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/dd1403e1-b873-4939-a8e5-a1b602ee159f_zpsn752ekuh.jpg.html)

Milt had asked everyone in and told them to sit in the living room. Russ came walking out with Zoe and introduced her to every single person that was there. Zoe was holding on to Russ’s leg and hiding her face. Russ picked her up and carried her so that everyone could see his beautiful daughter. After about ten minutes of everyone talking and laughing Zoe went to Milt who in turn let her go to Kim and Zoe was quite happy sitting on Kim’s lap. 

Kim asked, “Do you like living with your Daddy and Milt?”

“Oh yes. I love my Daddy and Milt. They love me and we read lots of books.”

“It’s funny that you mentioned books because we all brought you a new book for the two men to read to you tonight,” Kim added. 

Font walked into the kitchen where Russ was getting drinks for everyone and asked, “Why is Milt so quiet? Is everything all right?”

“Everything is fine. We’re just trying to find time for us, that’s all.”

“Would you allow my wife and myself to take Zoe to the zoo this weekend? You could have quality time with Milt and go and see a movie or just stay at home and relax, if you know what I mean…”

“Font, you have a dirty mind. That would be awesome. But we’ll have to ask Zoe if she would like to go with you. It’s totally up to her.” Russ smiled a goofy grin just thinking about having sex. 

“Let me go and ask her, now.” Font walked into the living room and asked, “Zoe, how would you like to see our zoo on Sunday?”

“With you or with my Daddy and Milt?”

“My wife and I would like to take you to lunch and the zoo, if you would like us to. That way your Daddy and Milt could clean the house while you’re gone,” Font said and it cracked everyone up. Font noticed that Milt still wasn’t smiling. 

Zoe walked over to Milt and said, “Can I go, Milt?”

“If you would like to go, you would have a very good time. But it’s up to you, honey.”

Zoe hugged Milt’s leg and smiled up at him. “I might go, Milt. It sounds fun.”

Milt picked her up and hugged her close. Then you should go. It’ll do you good to get away from your Daddy and me.”

She hugged him back and said, “But I don’t want to get away from you and Daddy. I like being with you.”

“On Sunday, you can have some fun while we clean the house. How does that sound?” Milt asked. 

She smiled warmly and answered, “I think you should go with us.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Milt replied. 

Font came over and said, “You’re missing the whole point, Milt.”

“I’m not missing anything. She has to get used to being with us first before we get our bearings. We’re adults, she isn’t. She comes first.”

Russ walked up and hugged Milt and pulled him in for a nice kiss. Milt was somewhat surprised. It had been the first time Russ had kissed him in front of anyone, including Zoe. 

Zoe giggled and said, “Daddy likes Milt.”

Erin laughed and said, “I think you’re right little lady. Could I see your bedroom?” 

Zoe jumped up and grabbed Erin’s hand and pulled her into her bedroom and said, “It’s a princess room. Isn’t it cute?”

“It’s very cute. And it’s perfect for their little princess.”

Zoe hugged Erin’s leg and said, “I like you.”

“Do you like the Day Care Center you go to, Zoe?”

“Yes, they are very nice.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” They walked hand in hand back out to the living room and Aaron said, “We thought maybe you moved in to Zoe’s room.”

Zoe started laughing which surprised everyone. She really was as smart as a whip.

Russ walked over to Milt and said, “It’ll get better, Milt. I have to get her used to us first.”

“I’m not complaining, Russ. I love her too.”

After about four hours of chit chat, Zoe was getting cranky and everyone decided to leave for the day so she could have her nap.

Zoe said goodbye to everyone and blew kisses to them all as they walked out the door. Once Milt shut the door, Russ said, “Time for a nap.”

“I’m tired, Daddy.”

“A nap will be perfect, then.” Both men tucked her in and walked out of the room. Milt started picking things up in the living room and Russ stopped him. “I’d like a nap too. With you.”

Milt smiled warmly for the first time in weeks and said, “You talked me into it.”

“We can lock our door. If she wakes up, we’ll open it. How does that sound? I need to be loved, Milt.”

“I can do that for you. I’d love to do that for you,” Milt answered, happily. 

They went into the bedroom and Milt showed Russ exactly what he had been missing for the last three weeks. Russ couldn’t have been happier. 

*

The following day at the station, Erin said, “I just saw Milt in the hallway and he looked really happy. I would guess someone got lucky, right?”

Russ looked totally disgusted that Milt had to look so happy. “It’s no one’s business if we got lucky or not.”

Kim laughed as she walked by and said, “Erin is right. Milt is whistling a happy tune.”

_Oh God, he’s whistling? I’m going to kill him._

Russ blushed and sat down at his desk and didn’t say any more. 

Kim walked over and asked, “Are you taking Zoe to a therapist?”

“We did. Three times, but the therapist said she was totally fine. He thinks she’s doing just perfectly.”

Font said, “Are we still on for Sunday?”

Russ looked confused for a moment and asked, “Do you mean the zoo?”

“Yes.”

“We’re working things out. We don’t need to get rid of Zoe to be happy. We finally figured out when we can do things. So you can all relax and let us worry about our own lives.”

Font looked hurt as he walked away. 

“Font, did you really want to take her?” Russ asked. 

“Well, yeah. That was the entire point. I love the zoo. She’s going to love it, if I can get her away from you and Milt.”

Russ smiled and said, “We’ll get her prepared. She will love the zoo. Font, are you the one that gave the book to Zoe that says, Zoe’s Trip to the Zoo?”

“Yes, my wife and I love the books that are personalized. They mean more to the child.”

“We had to read it to her three times last night, so I would guess you’re right about that. Thanks, everyone for making her day so special yesterday.”

“You are most welcome,” Kim answered and walked into her office. 

Milt came walking into the bullpen and everyone clapped. Milt blushed. He looked at Russ and said, “I didn’t tell a soul.”

Russ smiled at him and said, “You didn’t need to. What are you doing here? I thought you had to finish up the files for the FBI?”

“I’m finished and I’m here to help you do paperwork.”

Font asked, “Does it have to be Russ’s or could it be mine?”

Everyone laughed and Milt went and helped Font out, first. 

Russ looked around the room and realized that they were starting to get used to being dad’s during the day and night. And things were going to work out just fine. He did know that he needed to draw up a will. When you’re a cop, you always need to draw up a will. He and Milt could do it the following day. 

Kim looked out at the busy squad room and smiled. Things were working out just fine. This is the way Kim liked it.


End file.
